ENSITI AIGU GROUPCHAT
by Kiddongim
Summary: groupchat unfaedah bikinan johnny. sialnya group tersebut malah jadi tempat musuhan NCT/SR15B/MARKHYUCK/JAEYONG/NOMIN/WINKUN/YUTEN/JOHNSOL/ILYOUNG/RENLE/WITH JISUNG
1. Chapter 1

ENSITI AIGU GROUPCHAT

Cast : Mark Lee, Lee Haechan,Lee Jeno,Lee Taeyong,Moon Taeil,Jung Jaehyun,Na Jaemin,Qian Kun,Johnny Seo,Nakamoto Yuta,Ten,Park Jisung,Huang Renjun,Zhong Chenle,Kim Doyoung,Dong Sicheng,Hansol

Pairing : Markchan,Jaeyong,Ilyoung,Johnsol,Yuten,Winkun,Renle,Nomin; Special for jisung don't have a couple kkk

HAPPY READING~

.

.

.

.

.

Mark account : Murkleez

Haechan account : Hicans

Jeno account : Lee Jeno

Johnny account : Jahniey

Doyoung account : Kimdoyy

Ten account : Chichittapon

Taeyong account : Teyway Lee

Jaemin account : Lee Naje

Kun account : Qians

Winwin account : Dxicheng

Chenle account : Aulele

Renjun account : Huanqj

Jaehyun account : Jeffreynya Teyway

Hansol account : Hansyolx

Yuta account : Nayutakamoto

Taeil account : Abang Mun

Jisung account : K

 **MARKHYUCK** **PUTUS**

 _Jahniey invite K,Hicans,Murkleez,Huangj,Hansyolx,Nayutakamoto to ENSITI AIGU GROUPCHAT_

 _Hicans Joined This Group_

 _Murkleez Joined This Group_

 _Hansyolx Joined This Group_

 _Nayutakamoto Joined This Group_

 _Huangj Joined This Grup_

Hicans : aiguu, ige mwoyak?

Huangj : aigu pasti ini unfaedah aigu

Murkleez : can, line aa' dibales coba!

Jahniey : aigu, pc aja kalyand berdwa

 _Joined This Group_

: aiguuu

Jahniey : undang yg lain dong, ahn jaehyun ga ada kontaknya ni

Nayutakamoto : njs yaampun hyung.

Murkleez : ketauan, ga ngesave kontak temen. Cuktaw bro

 _Hicans invited Lee Jeno,Lee Naje,Kimdoyy,Chichittapon,Abang Mun,Teyway Lee,Jeffreynya Teyway,Qians,Aulele,Dxicheng to the chat._

Huangj : bangsul unamenya jay hyung g bgt

 _Lee Jeno Joined This Group_

 _Dxicheng Joined This Group_

 _Chichittapon Joined This Group_

 _Abang Mun Joined This Group_

 _Teyway Lee Joined This Group_

 _Aulele Joined This Group_

 _Qians Joined This Group_

 _Lee Naje Joined This Group_

 _Kimdoyy Joined This Group_

Kimdoy : APAAN NEY?!

 _Jeffreynya Teyway Joined This Group_

Teyway Lee : pasti unfaedah ini grup.

Dxicheng : er lelelele

Aulele : wiwing ge manggil lele?

Lee Naje : NAH

Qians : ditanyain tuh

Murkleez : kadar kepolosan yg dapat di hitung

Hicans : ngomong apa sih mark?

Lee Naje : Hecan sejak kapan manggil markie hyung tanpa embel-embel 'hyung'

Kimdoy : dah lama kale

Hicans : sesuka hati gua lah

Kimdoyy : kini suasana makin panas bung

: unamenya nana hyung ew bgt

Jeffreynya Teyway : BELUM MUKHRIM AJA UDAH GANTI MARGA.

Murkleez : BANGQE NYELEKIT

Kimdoyy : BANGQE NYELEKIT PT.2

Teyway Lee : BANGQE NYELEKIT PT.3

Abang Mun : BANGQE NYELEKIT PT.4

Huangj : BANGQE NYELEKIT PT.5

Murkleez : dasar copycat.

Lee Naje : YE BODOAMAT. DARIPADA SITU UNAME AJA ADA EMBEL-EMBEL KEPEMILIKAN,ASLINYA MAH KENA TOLAK MOLOE 555

Aulele : sudah sudah jangan berkawan

Jahniey : ^anjir anak saha ieu teh, gblk skl.

Huangj : pulang lewat mana lu hyung?

Nayutakamoto : ditanyain tuh john

Chichittapon : aigu, hai semwa

Hansyolx : mulut lu john.

Huangj : lagi nulis btw ini hyung.

Murkleez : hican nyider dimari, tapi pc aa' ga di read

: hican hyung bilang dia ngambek.

Lee Jeno : keanya uname gua doang yg waras disini aigu.

Jeffreynya Teyway : YAELAH NA LO BELOM TAU AJA KALO TIYONG HYUNG SUKA PASRAH DIBAWAH GUA

Kimdoyy : oohhh jadi udah ung ung aigu ni?

Abang mun : oohhh jadi udah ung ung aigu ni? (2)

Murkleez : oohhh jadi udah ung ung aigu ni? (3)

Aulele : oohhh jadi udah ung ung aigu ni? (4)

Hansyolx : oohhh jadi udah ung ung aigu ni? (5)

Jahniey : oohhh jadi udah ung ung aigu ni? (6)

Kimdoyy : pollowers

 _Hicans Left The Group_

Kimdoyy : lah bocah item kesayangan gua left anjir.

Murkleez : plis ada pacarnya disini

Teyway Lee : /otw rumah hican

Kimdoyy : idie bomat sih mark, pan sayang gua ke dia sayang kakak ke adek. Sewot ae lu

Jeffreynya Teyway : /otw rumah hican

Kimdoyy : /dah nyampe rumah hican

Kimdoyy : katanya gara-gara yg bermarga lee

Teyway Lee : sianying marga lee disini ada banyak, ga mirror juga kalo dia marganya lee

Jahniey : untung gua seo

Dxicheng : untung gua Dong.

Qians : untung gua Qian

Murkleez : gua lee nih

Teyway Lee : gua juga lee

Lee Jeno : Lee too

Lee Naje : Lee too (2)

Dxicheng : marga lo NA KAMPREDH

Chichittapon : HE?! HICAN NANGES SUARANYA KENCENG MPE KEDENGARAN DI WESE GUA

Jeffreynya Teyway : mark, buru kerumahnya kali. Diem kek patung ae lu

Murkleez : salah gua emang?

 _Kimdoyy invited Hicans To This Group_

 _Hicans Joined This Group_

Hicans : mark, ayo putus.

Jeffreynya Teyway : ANJU ADEGAN LIVE

Abang mun : jay

Jeffreynya Teyway : opo toh?

Kimdoyy : LIVE GUNDULMU, INI NGETIK BLOK.

Teyway Lee : very dangkal.

Aulele : pho

Kimdoyy : pho

Chichittapon : ten ragu cih tapi kayanya emang pho

Jahniey : pi eich ow

Lee Jeno : pada ngomongin sapa?

Murkleez : kuy, bosen juga jadi sasaran keanarkisan lu.

Dxicheng : MANTAP JIWAAA

Chichittapon : uyut mana?

Abang Mun : lagi beliin hican obat

Jeffreynya Teyway : ini yg dirumah hican sapa ae?

Qians : gajadi aigu inimah

Kimdoyy : gua,lele,yuta,Johnny,ten,tayeong si jay lagi huang lagi otw.

Lee Jeno : gua pen kesitu cuman, gua ada kerkel.

Murkleez : ye kaga usah, repot bat.

Lee Naje : 999+

Kimdoyy : nah ini

Nayutakamoto : akar.

Lee Naje : kamsud hyung?

Qians : na, lee yg kamu pake itu lee nya siapa? Mark? Atau Jeno? Kalo haechan, taeyong, sama jaehyun sih ga mungkin.

Lee Naje : lee nya siapa, gapenting juga.

Kimdoyy : syaiton nirojim

Jahniey : aigu…

Hansyolx : aiguu…

Teyway Lee : BREAKING NEWS

Nayutakamoto : HICAN

Chichittapon : TELAH

Jahniey : kelamaan kalyand

Jahniey : SI HAECHAN, LAGI NGURUS SURAT PINDAH KE JEJU. BALKAM. DAN SOAL SAMA MARK DAH PUTUS DIA. SORRY GAES I CAN'T HOLD AGAIN.

Lee Naje : pindah ya pindah aje sih.

Kimdoyy : eh cabe, kok lo yg sewot?

Teyway Lee : aigu

Lee Naje : sesuka gua lah, gigi kelinci.

Kimdoyy : -middle finger emoticon-

Jahniey : HAHAHAHAHAHHAAH MPOS

Aulele : kick aja

: HUEEEE, KATA HICAN HYUNG ICUNG IKUT PINDAH NI HYUNGDEUL

Huangj : yg model gini yg mau nikung gua?;')

Nayutakamoto : MARK LEE GBLK

Abang Mun : TAHAN BEGO NTAR KEBIASAAN

Teyway Lee : MARK SYALAND

Jahniey : BURU KEJAR BASTARD

Jeffreynya Teyway : ntah kenapa gua ngehate jaemin.

Lee Jeno : gadapet gua pacar orang diembat.

Kimdoyy : HAHAHAHAHA MANTAN GEBETANNYA SENDIRI YG NGOMONG COY

Qians : gamalu siah?

Hicans : thanks btw mark,na.

Kimdoyy : HICAN ADIKKUUUU~

Abang Mun : HAJIMA

Murkleez : can.

Lee Naje : apus namanya di bio bisa kali.

Lee Naje : ava jan lupa ganti

Teyway Lee : ganyangka aja

Jeffreynya Teyway : sama hyung

Lee Naje : YG BELUM JADIAN GAWSA SOK NIMBRUNG

Teyway Lee : EH BOCAH. OMONGAN DIJAGA BISA KALI.

Jahniey : si hican baru ae berangkat.

Kimdoyy : garela anjir.

Teyway Lee : q pun

Abang Mun : dia kesini lagi gak ya.

Dxicheng : sicheng abis ketemu hican tadi dijalan.

Qians : kun pun

Hansyolx : si jisung nangis kejer anjir.

Nayutakamoto : kaga ada yg ricuhin kamar gua lagi dong ntar.

Teyway Lee : kaga ada yg ngabisin sosis gua lagi ntar

Jeffreynya Teyway : kaga ada si hican baru ae berangkat.

Kimdoyy : garela anjir.

Teyway Lee : q pun

Abang Mun : dia kesini lagi gak ya.

Dxicheng : sicheng abis ketemu hican tadi dijalan.

Qians : kun pun

Hansyolx : si jisung nangis kejer anjir.

Nayutakamoto : kaga ada yg ricuhin kamar gua lagi dong ntar.

Teyway Lee : kaga ada yg ngabisin sosis gua lagi ntar

Jeffreynya Teyway : kaga ada yg bisa gua bully lagi soal kulit

Dxicheng : mdbstr aigu pemili ilang atu.

Qians : btw dia di list pertama.

Aulele : hican hyung mau ganti acc Line?

Huangj : tak taw

Kimdoyy : katanya sih gitu

Jahniey : kaga ada yg minta bantuin kerjain pr bahasa inggris lagi

Lee Jeno : gua minta ajarin ke siapa lagi ntar soal kimia

Chichittapon : adikku yg kiyowo, aigu

Abang Mun : gua ga tertindas lagi ntar :")

Jahniey : gaes…

Jahniey : this is a bad news. Really really bad news.

Jeffreynya Teyway : what's that john?

Jahniey : hican udah nyampe jeju.

Kimdoyy : ya bagus dong, bad news nya apa dong?

Jahniey : mobil yg bawa dia kerumah ortunya tabrakan ama tronton/? Jir

Kimdoyy : WHAT THE FUCK IS DAT REAL?!

.

.

.

TBC

 **Q BUAT NANANA JAHAT GPP Y;( MYANEK AIGUU, INI TERINSPIRASI DARI ANAK DORM NCT DI RP YG LAGI AIGU AIGUAN/? TEBAK DONG, MARKHYUCK BALIKAN APA GAK?**

 **AKU MAU REVIEWNYA AIGU;") SEDIH AIGU KALYAND REVIEW DIKIT, TAK PA LAH KIDO MASIH AWAM JUGAK SIH BIKIN FF. INI NO EDIT AY**

 **AIGU, MARKEULI DI HSR URUTAN KE 6 AIGU AIGUUU. PESERTA YG LAIN MUKANYA SONGONG TRUS BELAGU, TAPI MARKEULI KITA FRIENDLY YA MUKANYA. KIYOWOOO**

 **DIA JUGA NGENALIN DIRINYA SEBAGAI 'SOPA MARK' AIGU AIGU MAMA BANGGA SAMA KAMU MARKIEEE. EY JAN LUPA KABARIN MENANTU MAMA YAA. GAUSAH PURA-PURA GATAU SAYANG. MAKSUD MAMA TUH SI HAECHAN KKK.**

 **YAH JADI CURHAT AIGUU** **OIYA, HAECHANIE SAMA KAK HIRUDINEA I WANT UR CONTACT PERSON. AKU MAU KOLAB FF SAMA KALYAND, MENYALURKAN SEMUA IDE IDEKU NIH.**

 **LAST. KIBARKAN BENDERA MARKHYUCK.**


	2. Chapter 2

ENSITI AIGU GROUP

CHAPTER 2

KENAWHY MARKHYUCK PUTUS?

.

.

.

 _Sebelumnya…._

Jahniey : hican udah nyampe jeju.

Kimdoyy : ya bagus dong, bad news nya apa dong?

Jahniey : mobil yg bawa dia kerumah ortunya tabrakan ama tronton/? Jir

Kimdoyy : WHAT THE FUCK IS DAT REAL?!

.

.

.

Lee Naje : Yehaha mampus tu si hican

Teyway Lee : SYAITON NIROJIM

Qians : na. kamu diajarin apa sih sama mamamu?

Dxicheng : astaga nana

Jahniey : mantan gebetan siapa sih itu.

Dan berlanjutlah perseteruan mereka hingga…

Murkleez : kapan dimakamin?

Lee Jeno : apaan gblk?

Murkleez : hican

Kimdoyy : aigu mark

Abang Mun : ruqiyahin tlg

Murkleez : gua udah siap setelan jas

Teyway Lee : JEFFREYYY YAAMPON ADEK LO?!

Jeffreynya Teyway : bukan adek biologis gua hyung;)

Jahniey : aigu

Aulele : HUEEEE MATA LELE BENGKAK

Qians : kobisa le?

Kimdoyy : kobisa le? (2)

Teywey Lee : kobisa le? (3)

Huangj : nangisin hican dia.

Chichittapon : ten juga kok le T.T

Murkleez : gausa alay, buru siapin jas

Jeffreynya Teyway : INI ANAK BADAK SATU SIBUK NYIAPIN JAS AJA DAH!

Lee Naje : kuy berangkat

Hansyolx : berangkat kemana bege?

Lee Naje : pemakaman lah.

Kimdoyy : OY SYAITON. MENDING LO DIEM DEH.

' _masha allah doyoung hyung'-jaemin_

' _kaga tau aja gua cincah mati sama haechan'-mark_

Jahniey : gaes…

Jeffreynya Teyway : ini nih. Gua suka takut kalo Johnny yg muncul, bawaannya pasti bad news.

Jahniey : kerumah hican sekarang woy

Teyway Lee : OTW

Huangj : OTW

Dxicheng : OWT

Kimdoyy : KEBALIK BEGO

Jeffreynya Teyway : OTW

Qians : OTW

Jahniey : YA LO PADA OTW, OTW AJA KAGAUSAH LAPORAN. CEPETAN ANJIR

Aulele : galak iw

Dan mereka semua akhirnya pergi kerumah haechan, tak terkecuali mark dan jaemin. Dua cecungud yg bikin doyoung sama taeyong di kepalanya banyak kepulan asap.

Jahniey : lu pada dimana anjir. Gua masi didepan rumah hican

Kimdoyy : gua sama abang mun didekat kolam aigu

Teyway Lee : ngapain lu berdua?

Kimdoyy : lu juga ngapain sama si jaehyun ada didepan gua sambil pegangan tangan?

Huangj : hyungdeul beri6

Huangj : liat mark ga?

Lee Jeno : kaga.

Sementara itu…

 _Privat chat_

 **Lee Naje**

Hicans : kaga tau aja mereka kalo kita sahabat sehidup sepopok wkwk

Lee Naje : IYA BANGKE. TAPI GEGARA LO GUA DIKATA-KATAIN SAMA DUYUNG HYUNG;-(

Hicans : selo anjir. Duyung hyung mah sohib ama gue.

Lee Naje : btw jeno gatau kan?

Hicans : kaga jir.

Hicans : only me,u,mark,and jisung

Lee Naje : gua liat lu bilang putus sama mark aja mo nanges tadi tuh

Hicans : bleguk sia, ekting woi ekting.

Lee Naje : ytp sprt asl

Hicans : tulisan lo anjir.

Lee Naje : herannye mereka kaga ada yg curiga pas lu bilang mau ke jeju. Kaga ada yg ngantar ke bandara pula. Sad skl

Hicans : nyinyir mulu lu. Btw mobil gua rusak gegara tabrakan itu.

Lee Naje : soal tabrakan tuh beneran?

Hicans iyalah bego. Makanya kerumah gua. Ni bersihin luka-lukanya. Nyuruh jisung mana ada faedahnya, biasa yg bersihin kan duyung hyung. Kalo lu mo bilang mark, tu anak lagi tidur disamping gua. Pen gua tending asli

Lee Naje : yeee. Mak mak rempong ngomel mulu. Ntar. Gua lagi otw

ENSITI AIGU

Jahniey : gua liat markonah masuk tadi

Jeffreynya Teyway : gua barusan ngikutin si jaemin.

Hansyolx : gaes… kalian ngomong disini tuh ga nyadar apa? HICAN,MARK SAMA JAEMIN TU MASUK SINI JUGA?!

Teyway Lee : kok g rembeber y

Huangj : ini jadi gak sih kerumah hican?

Aulele : tau nih hyungdeul. Padahal posisi kita kaya kereta api gini.

Lee Jeno : kenapa ga ngomong langsung?

Chichittapon : musti ngomong di gc lagi.

Nayutakamoto : ngabisin paket togak

Abang Mun : Berisik kalian.

Huangj : anjir langsung pada kicep

Abang Mun : renjun diam.

Naytakamoto : 555 mpus.

Kimdoyy : lu juga ten.

Jahniey : anjir ini couple emang sangat berbakat dalam skakmat.

Kimdoyy : john lo bilang hican ke jeju? Trus jaemin masuk rumah hican tu ngapain?

Jeffreynya Teyway : YOK MASUK

Ketika mereka semua memasuki pekarangan rumah haechan, tiba-tiba renjun kentut, yuta sendawa trus Johnny ngupil bentar.

Teyway Lee : woy q denger suara orang ketawa

Dxicheng : q pun

1

2

3

"BAAAA"-Aigu pemili minus mark,jaemin,haechan

"ANJIR TERKEJUT AHN JAEHYUN"-mark

Qians : ini maksudnya apa jir?!

Dxicheng : haechan ga ke jeju? Padahal gua udah kejer tadi

Hicans : bisa gak sih kita ngomong langsung? -_-

"HUAHAHAHHAAHAHHAHAHAAH NANANA KITA BERHASIL"-haechan

"BERHASIL YOUR HEAD"-doyoung

"AIGU AIGU"-mark

"JELASKAN"-taeil

"yakali gua sama mark putus. Kaga bisa makan ntar si mark,gegara mikirin gua mulu"-haechan

"LOPYAH DARLINK"-mark

"HUWEK"-yuta

"yakali juga gua sama nanana kek gitu. Udah dari popokan kami sohib"-haechan

"masa nana bakal nyerah ngejar-ngejar jeno"-jaemin

"direspon gblk"-mark

"tapi chan. Badan luka-luka gitu kenapa?"-taeyong

"ohh ini. Kecelakaan tadi"-haechan

"gua kira info dari Johnny kaga ada yg bisa dipercaya. Ternyata masih ada yg bisa di trust"-jaehyun

"jisung mana?"-chenle

"tabah gak jun?"-yuta

Hingga jam 10 mereka dirumah haechan, well mereka ga ada yg marah berlanjut sama haechan. Karna mereka tau kadar kejahilan haechan itu melebihi para pelawak-pelawak di Indonesia. Anak itu kalau mau jahil ga tanggung-tanggung emang.

Ditambah sohib evilnya si jaemin. Kalau jisung,mark Cuma bisa diandalkan sedikit, lumayan membantu lah. Intinya kalo kata jaemin sama haechan 'jangan pernah ada jeno diantara rencana baik kita' baik kalau kata mereka. Kalau kata hyungnim sih engga.

Bayangin perpaduan antara jaemin dan haechan itu sangat berbahaya,jangankan digabung mereka bikin rencana sendiri aja udah bahaya. Intinya kalo udah sohib mah aigu skl.

ENSITI AIGU

Lee Jeno : gua ganyangka jir

Lee Naje : ayang jeno ganyangka apa uhm? •з•

Hicans : anjir naaa emot lo

Kimdoyy : ini beda bat sama nana yg sebelumnya

Lee Naje : yg gini maksud lo?

Kimdoyy : bajigur

Hicans : dia ngeuke didepan jeno aja. Cabe emang

Jahniey : gua masih syok

Jeffreynya Teyway : alah sok syok aslinya padahal lagi pangku-pangkuan sama hansol hyung

Hansyolx : njir bocah tau darimana?

Teyway Lee : yaelah hyung, gua ama jay lagi didapur buat masakin lo berdua yg lagi lopidopi

Murkleez : sempet aja nongol di gc

Hicans : murkleeeq

Murkleez : hicanquuu

Lee Naje : mulai.

Huangj : kulihat dari jendela kamar lele, jeno sedang menuju rumah jaemin.

Jsng : q pun mlihatnya hyundul

Chichittapon : tulisan dibenerin dulu atuh dek

Lee Naje : si jeno depan rumah nana ih ^з^

Lee Jeno : bukain na

Murkleez : UHUY GERCEP COY

Hicans : baru aja tadi sore gua bilangin si nana digebet tetangga sebelah, langsung gaspol dia.

Nayutakamoto : sebenarnya dia itu tipe-tipe tsundere

Dxicheng : kungewoaini

Jeffreynya Teyway : buset. Spasi mana win?

Hicans : spasinya ilang, biasalah hp no*ia senter sih

Qians : nista kalyand semua

Jsng : lele hyung

Murkleez : GERCEP JUGA NIH SI BOCAH

Huangj : EKHEM!

Kimdoyy : renjun batuk kawan-kawan harap yg mempunyai obat batuk segera paketkan ke dia melalui JNE

Abang Mun : plis doy

Kimdoyy : abang mun weyok?;(

Jahniey : GET A ROOM PLESHH?!

Hicans : dia hanya cemburu karna ku see dia abis ditampol sama hansol hyung uhueheuhuehe ossas ossas

Murkleez : dia hanya cemburu karna ku see dia abis ditampol sama hansol hyung uhueheuhuehe ossas ossas (2)

Lee Jeno : dia hanya cemburu karna ku see dia abis ditampol sama hansol hyung uhueheuhuehe ossas ossas (3)

Jsng : dia hanya cemburu karna ku see dia abis ditampol sama hansol hyung uhueheuhuehe ossas ossas (4)

Kimdoyy : dia hanya cemburu karna ku see dia abis ditampol sama hansol hyung uhueheuhuehe ossas ossas (5)

Lee Naje : dia hanya cemburu karna ku see dia abis ditampol sama hansol hyung uhueheuhuehe ossas ossas (6)

Jeffreynya Teyway : dia hanya cemburu karna ku see dia abis ditampol sama hansol hyung uhueheuhuehe ossas ossas (7)

Jahniey : yak teruskan sampe 100

Teyway Lee : dia hanya cemburu karna ku see dia abis ditampol sama hansol hyung uhueheuhuehe ossas ossas (8)

Qians : dia hanya cemburu karna ku see dia abis ditampol sama hansol hyung uhueheuhuehe ossas ossas (9)

Aulele : dia hanya cemburu karna ku see dia abis ditampol sama hansol hyung uhueheuhuehe ossas ossas (10)

Dxicheng : dia hanya cemburu karna ku see dia abis ditampol sama hansol hyung uhueheuhuehe ossas ossas (11)

Jahniey : MINTA DITAMPOL ANJIR?!

Huangj : dia hanya cemburu karna ku see dia abis ditampol sama hansol hyung uhueheuhuehe ossas ossas (12)

Abang Mun : dia hanya cemburu karna ku see dia abis ditampol sama hansol hyung uhueheuhuehe ossas ossas (13)

Chichittapon : dia hanya cemburu karna ku see dia abis ditampol sama hansol hyung uhueheuhuehe ossas ossas (14)

Nayutakamoto : dia hanya cemburu karna ku see dia abis ditampol sama hansol hyung uhueheuhuehe ossas ossas (15)

Hansyolx : mpus

Hicans : AHAHAHAHAHAHAH TERNGAKAK.

Murkleez : AHAHAHAHAHAHAH TERNGAKAK. (2)

Huangj : AHAHAHAHAHAHAH TERNGAKAK. (3)

Johniey : STOP. PLIS JAN JD POLLOWERS DADAKAN HICAN

 _Johniey left the group_

Hicans : mengambek dia

 _Read by 10_

Kimdoyy : tidur can

Hicans : okay mom

Kimdoyy : ANJIR

 _Read by 15_

 **TIBISI**

 **YEEEEEE AKHIRNYA UPDATE YEEEEE! ETAPI SOAL HICAN YG KECELAKAAN ITU DI CHAP SELANJUTNYA YAA**

 **KEJAWAB GA RASA PENASARANNYA? GA TERLALU KUFOKUSIN KE COUPLE SIH KARNA YA AWALNYA INI CUMA KAYA GROUPCHAT GAGUNA GAMUTU GAFAEDAH GITU. WELL SEMOGA KALIAN PUAS. NANANA GA JAADH KOK** **•∞•** **NANANA KAN SOHIB HICAN EA EA.**

 **SAMPAI BERJUMPA LAGI~**


	3. Chapter 3

ENSITI AIGU GROUPCHAT

Chapter 3

Retjehers Versi encete

AIGUUUU~

.

.

.

.

 _Line!_

Jeffreynya Teyway : aiguu, besok ulangan aiguuuuu

Kimdoyy : gawsa alay deh y aigu

Hicans : selo pak, ulangan doang mah gampil. Ew

Jsng : aigu kakaknim

Hicans : eh bocah suruh sapa lo buka hp ha?! Aduin momi nich?!11!

Lee Jeno : mana ada bedanya sama tante Lee;)

Murkleez : kamsud lo bor?

Teyway Lee : kamsud lo bor? (2)

Hicans : AHAHAHAH MARGA LEE ADA 4 BOR TERMASUK LO GABLAKS.

Kimdoyy : ini anak mohon kandangin aiguu

Abang Mun : susulin gua depan warung martabak pak ncul dongs

Jahniey : o the gah

Abang Mun : kaga minta lu nyusulin kmprdh. Buat yg peka ajasi

Hicans : doyoung hyung, kode keras tuh. Tak peka? Aiguu jinjja

Hansyolx : bri6! Ini perpindahan kolor kaga ada yg masuk ajr.

Murkleez : kolor aigu

Teyway Lee : kolor aigu (2)

Kimdoyy : kolor aigu (3)

Hicans : kolor aigu (4)

Hansyolx : typo bege.

Dxicheng : ngomong-ngomong gedeul

Nayutakamoto : gedeul apaan jir? Basa baru? Gawls

Dxicheng : belum seselai ngomong yuta ge

Lee Naje : aigu senyuman maut

Jahniey : besok kan minggu weh….?

Jeffreynya Teyway : …

Teyway Lee : GOBS. LELAH GUA NGAPALIN RUMUS SUKIJAN ANJIR.

Kimdoyy : INGINKU MUSNAHKAN SAJA

Abang Mun : apanya doy?

Chichittapon : ISTIGHFAR WANKAWAN?!

Jahniey : besok hangout yok

Lee Jeno : kemana hyung?

Lee Naje : pantai yoks

Hicans : jeju ae lah

Nayutakamoto : duitnya bor.

Jsng : hican nunak gimana si? Tiket dirumah Cuma ada 5. Squad kita lebih dari 5 ey

Hansyolx : eh ciyus itu hican dipanggil nunak?

Teyway Lee : semacam syok dan tida percaya aiguu

Hicans : WOI BOCAH KELEBIHAN HORMON. SEJAK KAPAN GUA JADI CEWE GABLAKS. AIGUU

Murkleez : udah sayang

Kimdoyy : udah sayang

Lee Naje : sayang

Huangj : soyong

Aulele : typo ge ._.

Chichittapon : eh kalian tau ga?

Kimdoyy : tak tau

Chichittapon : cabe! Diem

Chichittapon : ada anak baru dikelas gua, namanya siapa ya tadi… baek juhi? Junho? Junhong? Eh member beape dong.

Teyway Lee : gaje anjir. Kaga usah nongol lu

Jeffreinya Teyway : aigu galaknya

Teyway Lee : bct ajr jay !

Hicans : MANTAP SOUL

Huangj : MANTAP SOUL (2)

Lee Jeno : MANTAP SOUL (3)

Murkleez : MANTAP SOUL (4)

Jeffreynya Teyway : jeno sejak kapan ikut membully hyung?;(

Nayutakamoto : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Chichittapon : ngakak mulu yut

Huangj : mampis hyung

Huangj : *u

Aulele : ehem!

Murkleez : sigoblin, di 'ehem' sama gebetan ae kicep. Galakik

Hicans : waw mark waw

Murkleez : ehe:')

Jsng : wkwkwkwkwkwk hyundul kicep kabeh

Kimdoyy : bocah meneng ae

Jahniey : waw…. Mb mb uke yg merajai para seme

Hansyolx : shaddap jahn

Nayutakamoto : wkwk mampis cuk

Jsng : aiguuuuu

Dxicheng : sudah sudah jangan berteman gaes

Jahniey : /lelepin siceng

Qians : gausa sok preman lo jon

Hansyolx : halah.

Qians : maksud lo sol?

Hansyolx : kaga.

Qians : sok atuh belain pacar lo

Hansyolx : eh demit, gua kaga pacaran ame die

Jahniey : sol:")

Hicans : jahneh hyung sabar nde

Qians : kaga pacaran tapi belain. Pft. Loco sob

Dxicheng : kun

Qians : apaan win? Udah lu diem ae

Dxicheng : kenapa jadi berantem sama hansol hyung?

Qians : belain dia? FINE!

Jsng : aiguu yg berantem part 2

Lee Naje : pt.2 nya gua sama hecan ini mah

Lee Jeno : kalian berdua mah drama,bor.

Hicans : DIS A RIL GAEZ OH MY MARK ASS

Kimdoyy : njr hecan nyebut nak nyebut

Murkleez : DARL, CAN U STOP SAY MY ASS? OMFG

Qians : eh goblin ini pada ngapain? Gua mo lanjut ame solsol ni

Hansyolx : gablaks! Nama gua hansol blok!

Hicans : kekerasan pun dimulai bung

Jeffreynya Teyway : JAHNEH.. JAHNEH U MAY TO STOP DIS TWO HYUNG. OH MY SEXY ABS THIS IS REALLY … ARGHH

Teyway Lee : mongopo jay?

Murkleez : winwin ge menongol juseyo

Huangj : juseyo dalkomhan geuman ais krim keik

Aulele : malah nyanyi

Teyway Lee : padahal lagi tegang

Hicans : aiguuu apatuh yg tegang?

Jeffreynya Teyway : otak kotor pun bemunculan

Kimdoyy : besar ga tae?

Abang Mun : masha allah doyong^^

Kimdoyy : aiguuuu myanek babangq T.T

Hicans : menjskan

Murkleez : menjjkan

Lee Jeno : mengewhkan

Lee Naje : membuatku mual ungh

Chichittapon : mendesah dia kodong

Jahniey : KUN SAMS HANSOL KENAPA JIR? NGOMONGNYA PAKE URAT GITY. BUANGKEK

Teyway Lee : ketinggalan berita dia bor

Hicans : menangos abang dek

Murkleez : pacar gue yassalam;')

Lee Naje : can, nongkorong kuy.

Kimdoyy : ga jaemin ga Johnny, pada tipo semua. Menyedihkan bor

Hicans : kanker tjuy

Murkleez : aa' yg bayarin can

Lee Naje : kapan jeno ngomong gitu ya;(

Hicans : dalam mimpimu

Lee Naje : sungguh teganya dirimu teganya teganya;(

Kimdoyy : malah nyanyi sigobs -_-

Hicans : na

Murkleez : opo?

Lee Jeno : whai?

Abang Mun : apa?

Hicans : PLIS D. NA. NA JAEMIN BUKAN NA TAEIL,NA JENO APALAGI NA MARK. KSL LEE JONG SUK NIH?1?!1?!

Murkleez : mueheheehehhe

Lee Naje : paan can?

Hicans : ada orang suka ame lu

Lee Jeno : sapa?

Murkleez : yelah ngegas si sipit

Lee Naje : SIAPA?! JENO? WAW

Aulele : lele bingung sama nana ge, dia itu bego apa polos? Jelas-jelas jeno ge nanya siapa orangnya. Udah pasti bukan dia

Teyway Lee : bego ama polos gajauh beda.

Chichittapon : nyelekit bruh.

Huangj : ckckck

Hicans : mau tau namanya ga na?

Lee Naje : maulah

Hicans : namanya tuh….. Ima

Kimdoyy : buset, namanya enger

Hicans : h3h3

Lee Naje : ima? Yg mana tuh?

Hicans : Ima….. gination

Kimdoyy : BAJIGUR NGAKAK SIAL

Teyway Lee : ANJIR INI BOCAH SATU PLIS ;V

Abang Mun : yg sabar na

Lee Naje : gua strong can:-)

Murkleez : BANGKE NGAKAK ANYING, SUEEE. CAN RECEH. LAWAK GOBLIN

Lee Jeno : dapet lawakan dari mana bruh?

Jahniey : MOODMAKER GBLK

Jeffreynya Teyway : SYALAND HECAN;')

Jsng : GARINK

Nayutakamoto : HM LEHUGHA BUAT NGERJAIN ORANG UEHEHEHEHEHEH OSSAS OSSAS

Hicans : WKWKWKWK EMANGNYA ADA YG MAU NAKSIR AME LU NA? :V

Dxicheng : aiguuu hican

Lee Naje : untung aja temen:-)

Lee Jeno : HAJAR BOR

Murkleez : KOMPOR !

Qians : brisik

Hansyolx : kick nih !

Hicans : BADAX NGAMUK AIGUU

Murkleez : DASHI RAWN RAWN RAWN

 _Qians removed Hicans and Murkleez from the group_

' _anjirz'-haechan_

' _pakyu bor'-mark_

' _bacodh mulu sih'-kun_

' _mampus'-hansol_

 **TBC**

 **YAK GAESSSSSS, MAAPIN KIDO BARU UPDATE AIGU;( KARNA AKHIR-AKHIR INI DIKEJAR TERUS SAMA TUGAS, BELUM LAGI ULANGAN MATEMATIKA SAMA FISIKA BERTURUT-TURUT BIKIN OTAK KIDO JADI BUNTU CKCKCK. IDE TAK BISA MENGALIR SEMPURNA LAYAKNYA INGUS .EW**

 **BUAT YG NUNGGU /GAYAKIN SIH/ FF HELLO EX? SEMENTARA DIPAUSE DULU KHEY?:( TAPI AKU BAKALAN BIKIN FF ONESHOOT YG LAIN SUPAYA KALYAND SENENG. KARNA NGETIK FF HELLO EX ITU BUTUH PENGHAYATAN. DAN GAMUNGKIN AKU NGETIK ITU SEDANGKAN PENGHAYATANKU DI TUGAS SAMA ULANGAN /HA**

 **AIGUUU SUDAH LAH BERBASA BASINYA;( REVIEWYA JUCEYO?~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

ENSITI AIGU GROUPCHAT

Chapter 4

GERCEP AY~

Happy Reading dan ngakak :D

.

.

.

.

 _Private Chat_

 **Lee Jeno**

Lee Naje : babangggg~

Lee Jeno : gely ah

Lee Jeno : kenapa?

Lee Naje : ehehehehehehe, ngedate yuk ay

Lee Jeno : banyak pr

Lee Naje : aishhh ditunda dulu bentar kenapa sih.

Lee Jeno : pentingnya buat lu apaan coba jaem? Ngedate? Kita aja ga pacaran

Lee Naje : yaudah pacaran yuk biar bisa ngedate kitanya.

Lee Jeno : Y

' _syit ass'-jaemin_

Lee Naje : yaudah.

.

.

 **ENSITI AIGU**

 _Kimdoyy invited Hicans and Murkleez to the group_

 _Murkleez joined the group_

 _Hicans joined the group_

Hicans : URGENT!1!11

Kimdoyy : WHAI?!

Jeffreynya Teyway : WHAI?!

Teyway Lee : WHAI?!

Murkleez : WHAI?!

Jahniey : WHAI?!

Dxicheng : ?

Hicans : "Telah ditemukan, seorang pemuda berinisial Na Jaemin.."

Jahniey : LHO?! SI JAEMIN NAON IEU TEH? DITEMUKAN DIMANA? DIA TEH TEWAS?! GEGARA KENA TOLAK JENO?!

Chichittapon : si Johnny kenapa?:')

Nayutakamoto : si Johnny kenapa?:')

Hicans : sianjir -_- belum kelar ngomong woey

Kimdoyy : buru lanjutin ketek badak –

Hicans : murk lee bilaik : FAKZ

Murkleez : anjir

Nayutakamoto : EH BOCAH ITU BURUAN BERITA LANJUTIN. KETEK ULER DASAR

Chichittapon : uler ga onok ketek'e mas;(

Hicans : "Pemudia berinisial Na Jaemin sedang ngedate dengan tetangganya yang bernama Yao Mingming pindahan dari china. SINCHAN WOW NA JAEMIN INI GEBETANNYA SANGAT MUCH, dengan ini saya Lee Cogan Haechan mengundurkan perut. Sekian terima kasoy"

Kimdoyy : kok geblek y:') "Na Jaemin" bukan inisial btw

Hansyolx : sinchan….

Murkleez : 'Lee Cogan Haechan' huek

Chichittapon : mengundurkan perut;') aiguyak

Jahniey : ada apakah gerangan dengan lee-buncit-haechan?

Jsng : habis menangos dia cogan disebelah rumah ngegaet si chain.

Murkleez : o jd gt

Hicans : JISUNG HIDUNG LEBAR SIALAN!

Hicans : Ga gitu kok makeuuuu T.T nangis gegara makeu ga bawain baso yg pentolnya bullet-bulet ituloo T.T

Chichittapon : bakso bukannya pentolnya emang bullet ye?

Nayutakamoto : kapan sih haechan waras

Lee Jeno : si jaemin katanya setia ama gua tapi jalan sama yang lain wkwk-in aja

Qians : wew

Dxicheng : sabar dek jeno

Hicans : tag LeeNaje

Jahniey : woy ini di line:)

Jeffreynya Teyway : ono opo iki?

Teyway Lee : duh capek

Hicans : gtny

Lee Naje : td malem di ajak juga situ gamau

Lee Jeno : yakan bukan berarti kamu bisa jalan sama orang jaem

Murkleez : oh sekarang aku-kamu ye jen :v

Hicans : MEMANAS BUNK

Kimdoyy : mark haechan bisa diem?

Lee Naje : yaterus apa coba hubungannya sama lu jen?

Lee Naje : dari dulu gua ngejar-ngejar lu sampe kek orang gila. Lu ga notis juga

Lee Jeno : kamu yg ga ngerasa

Lee Naje : yajelas gua ga ngerasa, emangnya lu selalu bolehin gua deket-deket sama lu? Lu mah asik aja ame hina,ningning. Makan tuh bocah luar negeri kesayangan lu.

Hicans : jan emosi na

Lee Naje :lu tau sendiri perjuangan gua can. Lu juga tau gimana dia dengan sikap ga perdulinya.

Lee Naje : I'M DONE LEE JENO. FCK ALL BOUT U. I DON'T CARE ANYMORE

Lee Jeno : NA JAEMIN!

' _ketir-ketir njir'-jaehyun_

Jahniey : udah ya jeno, jaemin jangan tengkar. Kalo emang jeno gasuka sama jaemin kenapa ngelarang-larang jaemin jalan sama yg lain?

Hicans : ' _Hicans left the group'_

Kimdoyy : ini badak satu kenapa?!

Lee Jeno : MARK! GUA UDAH BILANG KAN SAMA LU?!

Murkleez : iya no. buruan gih

Lee Jeno : tapi kan lu tau problemnya.

Murkleez : susah emang.

Hicans : udah udah daripada bersitegang yg endingnya ntar malah jadi tegang trus yg dibawah ikut tegang yg endingnya lagi minta ditegangin mending hangout aja yok

Nayutakamoto : bajigur kurang panjang;)

Jahniey : hangout ke?

Hicans : WC

Abang mun : Fak

Kimdoyy : wow uri pak ustadz udah bisa ngomong 'fak'

Jahniey : FAK

Kimdoyy : ^yg ini pun

Qians : tetiba kuker

Hansyolx : duh pengen nasgor

Abang Mun : joni dikodein tu

Hansyolx : teil paan siey

Qians : duh haus

Dxicheng : neneng kun mau minum apa? Jus jeruk? Es teh? Es krim?

Chichittapon : duh senengnya punya gebetan yg PEKAAN

Hansyolx : yg kaga peka mah apa ye chi

Chichittapon : hooh sol

Nayutakamoto : sygq mau apa sih? Shopping? Ayo buruan ganti bajunya 5 menit lagi aku kerumah

Kimdoyy : anjir syalala:')

Jahniey : sol, harini aku mau pergi

Hansyolx : ke?

Jahniey : puncak. Bareng temen

Hansyolx : Y

Abang Mun : mantap bor. Gagal peka si doi

Kimdoyy : kek sendirinya peka aja.

Hicans : ASHOY

Jeffreynya Teyway : kuker nich

Nayutakamoto : jalan dong sama doi.

Teyway Lee : sok-sokan. Padahal status masi 'kecengan'

Hansyolx : njir nyelekit vroh

Hicans : g&t skl

Jsng : hecan nunak, dicari Vernon.

Hicans : mo ngapain tu bule?

Jsng : ke loteng dulu nun.

Kimdoyy : tikungan tajem bosq.

Chichittapon : gercep euy si venon

Teyway Lee : si seungkwan g potek tu?

Jeffreynya Teyway : b aja sih

Huangj : 999+

Aulele : bri6!

Aulele : Cameron dallas gans euy

Hicans : euw si lele

Lee Naje : penuh tikungan bor.

Murkleez : gua kira, gua pacar terbaiknya hecan:)

Hicans : suudzon mulu lo ler.

Murkleez : terus ngapain itu?

Hicans : benon tuh mata-mata gua -_-

Lee Naje : buat mata-matain gua tepatnya .y

Kimdoyy : hecan cerdik bor.

Jeffreynya Teyway : kek kancil

Huangj : barusan gua liat jeno beli bunga

Aulele : bawa cuklat juga

Teyway Lee : buat siapakah ituu…?/?

Huangj : buat na jaemintul lah

Teyway Lee : sigoblin ngejutin aja dech;)

Jeffreynya Teyway : uluh uluh sini mamas tangkep;*

Aulele : get a room jsy

Hicans : na….. aqu bisa jelaskan

Lee Naje : TAK

Murkleez : gausa drama

Lee Jeno : gausa drama (2)

Chichittapon : gausa drama dek (3)

Kimdoyy : NO DRAMA EIRIYA!1!1!

Hicans : SELO ANJIR

Hicans : MARK, BANTUIN GUA KERJAIN PR KIMIA.

Qians : jaman emang ngerjain kimia? Sosiologi dong

Chichittapon : hhh kimia? Sosiologi? Praktek dong bosq

Hansyolx : KULIAH DONG BOR

Murkleez : anjir banyak bct kalyand semwa

Lee Naje : FISIKA DONG

Lee Jeno : KIMIA DONG

Aulele : SASTRA KORIYA LAH

Kimdoyy : EKONOMI CUY

Hicans : BERI6! SERAH LO PADA. GUA MO KERJAIN KIMIA INTINYA

Teyway Lee : anjaz serem pok

Jahniey : matematika kalem ae kerjainnya

Nayutakamoto : gaya bat sigoblo

Abang Mun : yg lu bilang gblk itu juara umum OSN Matematika yut

Jeffreynya Teyway : GADANTA AH SI YUTA

Nayutakamoto : gua yg menangin lomba paskib aja biasa hhh

Jsng : modern dance ajala

Hansyolx : KKN WOY

Aulele : SASTRA KORIYA

Lee Naje : FISIKA

Murkleez : BAKSET

Lee Jeno : BASKET BEGO

Jahniey : BASKET BEGO

Jeffreynya Teyway : BASKET BEGO

Hicans : LO BULLY MARK SIAP-SIAP BESOK MAYAT LU NGAMBANG DI JAMBAN

Murkleez : PAHLAWANQ

Kimdoyy : ANJENG SEREM UY;)

Jahniey : OIYA PENGUMUMAN BUAT ESKUL BAKSET BESOK LATIHAN JAM 2 SIANG

Murkleez : HAHAHAHA SENDIRI JUGA TYPO

Jeffreynya Teyway : EH GOBLIN BESOK TU PULANGNYA JAM 3 NGARANG YE LU

Abang Mun : santai. Kepsloknya

Jahniey : DISPEN GBLK

Nayutakamoto : gua keknya skip da

Chichittapon : napa?

Jeffreynya Teyway : yuta mah gaa6. Lo galiat deretan para uke udah nyiapin lagu chirlidah buat kiita?

Jahniey : liat tuh ten ngambek

Hansyolx : EHEM! Pisang tambah pisau apa jadinya ya adek adek?

Teyway Lee : john. Ditanyain tuh

Dxicheng : ga ikut-ikutan ya;)

Aulele : pisangnya kepotong yakan ge?

Hansyolx : auwhh leleq pinter ya

Murkleez : makanya gausah ganjen jon

Qians : makanya jon. Satu mah satu aja;)

Lee Naje : HEH MUNCUL JON

Lee Jeno : gasopan lu na

Chichittapon : aiguyak, yuta-san~

Nayutakamoto : TIKUNGAN TUH SEKARANG BANYAK YE BRO

Jeffreynya Teyway : YOI BRO

Jsng : hhh

Kimdoyy : hati-hati aja sih y

Abang Mun : udah udah. Jangan berteman

Jeffreinya Teyway : ^sigobs

Hicans : BRI6

Aulele : pms ge?

Huangj : CAN GAUSAH LEMPARIN SEMPAK KE JENDELA GUA BANGKE. JENDELA GUA KOTOR.

Huangj : TANGGUNG JAWAB EY. JENDELA GUA HAMIL

Kimdoyy : SIGOBS:')

Hicans : ANJ RIBUT!

 _Hicans left the group_

Kimdoyy : lah?

Murkleez : tukan left dia

Abang Mun : si hecan lagi sakit, lu pada gapekaan

' _anjir, mana gua tau'-Taeyong_

' _sayangq'-Mark_

' _sensian kek pantat bayi'-Chenle_

' _Jendela gue'-Renjun_

' _AM NOT GOING BACK BACK BACK'-Jeno_

' _BCT'-Jaemin_

' _pojokin aja gua terus'-Johnny_

' _jadiin pisang goreng ena juga nih'-Hansol_

' _sosiologi dong'-Kun_

' _iceng naq polosh'-Winwin_

' _anak ayam kabeh'-Jisung_

' _OSN membunuhku'-Taeil_

' _BASKET TIDA Y'-Jaehyun_

' _pusing njr'-Haechan_

' _gua mulu yg salah;('-Doyoung_

' _duy jamilah direbutin'-Ten_

' _AJG, TIKUNG TEROS BRO'-Yuta_

 **TBC**

 **DOR?!**

 **LAH KETEMU LAGI KITA;(**

 **EH EH BTW BANYAK BAT ANAK DORM NCT YG KOMEN ;V BANYAK ANAK RP YA WKWKWK. OKE GC INI KEMBALI UPDATE SETELAH MELEWATI MASA-MASA TEGANG .G**

 **BANYAK IDE CUMA JARANG ADA WAKTU BUAT NULIS;( SOSAD. YAUDAH RNR JSY?**

 **OIYAAAAA, AKU BACA SEMUA REVIEW KALIAN KOK. CUMA YA GITU GASEMPET BALESIN;( MAKASIH LHO UDAH REVIEW. KALIAN TAU AKU CAYANG KALYAND KHAN?;( NE NE ARASOK ARASOK**

 **MWAH SALAM MARKHYUCK DAN OTP LAINNYA~**


End file.
